


[Mix] What About Our Children Then?

by misprint



Category: Bandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, mix, tw: amnesia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-04
Updated: 2013-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-25 14:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/954078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misprint/pseuds/misprint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mix for Once in a Lifetime by melusina.</p><p>Bandom Big Bang 2013</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Mix] What About Our Children Then?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Once in a Lifetime](https://archiveofourown.org/works/948502) by [melusina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melusina/pseuds/melusina). 



Download can be found [here](http://www.mediafire.com/download/mnadmp24af9tbiv/What_About_Our_Children_Then_mix.zip)!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Great fic, and great to mix for! Lots of different ranges of emotions that were a challenge to capture. I can only hope I did it justice!
> 
> I found that it was less plot-driven, and more character-driven. With that in mind, I tried to mix within the context that I was outlining Patrick's own thought process and development throughout his amnesia.


End file.
